It Was Just A Dare
by midnightmoonlily
Summary: Hermione Granger is just starting her fifth year in Hogwarts, so is Draco Malfoy, and already trouble is stirring. Surprisingly it's not Voldemort's fault this time, it's all down to Draco, who agreed to a bet concerning Hermione. Will he go through with it? Let's hope not.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione

The sun glared through the window, blinding Hermione. She groaned. It was the second day, of the first term of her fifth year at Hogwarts. And it was a Tuesday. So that meant double Potions, History of Magic, followed by double Defense Against the Dark Arts. _Brilliant!  
_Yes History of Magic was interesting and very important; Professor Binns however... was not. And Hermione didn't trust that toad of a woman that calls herself Umbridge. Not one single bit! And Professor Snape was self-explanatory.  
Hermione got up and started rummaging in her trunk for her robes. While looking, she found some mascara and lipstick buried deep at the bottom, she shuddered at the memory of her mother winking as she slipped the makeup into her trunk. Why was that woman so obsessed with Hermione getting a boyfriend?! She popped the cap of the lipstick and shrugged submissively. Maybe... just maybe Ron would notice...? Hermione highly doubted it... but... a little bit wouldn't hurt.  
Of the many things Hermione loved about Hogwarts, getting changed with the other Gryffindor girls was not one of them. Lavender and Parvati had very impressive figures, and Hermione didn't have the most desirable body. It was a bit on the pale and podgy side. She always had the sneaking suspicion that the other girls were whispering and giggling about her. She was just glad that Hogwarts students weren't required to do P.E.! Knowing her luck, she'd have it with the Slytherins. Pansy would never let her hear the end of it. Hermione could just imagine Pansy's high cackle. That thought lasted her all the way down to breakfast.

Draco

Double Potions. Brilliant! Draco grinned, and was ready to jump out of bed, but then stopped. The Slytherins never took happiness as a good sign. Oh well. Flicking potion ingredients at the back of the Weasel's head was a way of being happy without arousing any suspicion.  
Draco didn't want to leave his dormitory; no doubt Pansy Parkinson was waiting for him, her freshly painted talons ready to claw any unsuspecting brat that got in the way. It was a shame really... Draco hated getting Blood on his robes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione

Hermione stalked out of the Great Hall towards the dungeons, a bright shade of pink after giving Harry and Ron dire warnings of failing their OWLs and getting expelled. Those two were so stupid! Didn't they realize just how dangerous their situation was?! What with You-Know-Who and his followers prowling around outside! But of course! They plan to sneak off and steal sweets from Hunneydukes! It was the second day and already they were putting themselves in danger.  
As she hurried down the stairs to the dungeons Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and winced as she caught them on a particularly vicious knot. She stopped abruptly.  
"Careful Granger. I nearly touched you, wouldn't want some sort of disease now would I?" Malfoy drawled from behind her. She whirled around to glare at him. Sometimes Hermione wondered how Malfoy got his hair to be that blonde, he must dye it. He was vain enough. He was probably vain enough to put on makeup. Hermione nearly snorted at the thought of Malfoy in drag.  
Malfoy sneered at her, leering. "Is that makeup you're wearing Granger?" Hermione blanched, she'd forgotten she had it on! "Why on earth would you do that your face? You look like a clown!" Crabbe and Goyle guffawed and Pansy shrieked. Hermione drew her hand back to slap him, and Malfoy whimpered. Just as she was about to bring her hand down, hard on his face, the door to the dungeon opened and the students started to file in.  
"Just remember third year Malfoy!" Hermione hissed. And with that she spun around and marched into the classroom. She didn't even notice Harry and Ron gawping at her incredulously.

Draco

Most of the Slytherins had no idea what Granger had meant by "just remember third year". But Draco remembered the punch all too easily! His Hermione face had been red and flushed the whole day.  
"Settle down". Draco turned away from Crabbe to look at Snape, but couldn't for long, as he had been having an argument.  
"What do you mean I couldn't score with a girl?! I have loads; some people call me a ladies' man!" Goyle sneered  
"I don't think Pansy counts!"  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" Pansy squawked, but Draco, Crabbe and Goyle ignored her  
"If you're such a ladies' man, prove it!" Crabbe Spat.  
"FINE! I will!"  
"Then let's make a bet!"  
"Go on then!"  
"I bet that you won't be able to get in Granger's pants by the end of this year. The winner gets 100 galleons". The Slytherin table went silent.  
"_Deal_" Draco hissed.

Hermione

There seemed to be a commotion at the Slytherin table. Hermione hoped that maybe for once _they _would be on the receiving end of Snape's wrath. But she was wrong. "SIMMER DOWN" Snape called. But the Slytherins just ignored him. And Snape just let it go, as always.  
Hermione caught snatches of conversation;  
"Touch her! Dirty..."  
"How could you?! I..."  
"Cheap! ... I would never!"  
"What...?! Ladies' man! ... Rubbish!"  
Hermione had had enough! She turned around "SHUT UP!" There was a pause in the ruckus. Then the whole Slytherin table erupted into laughter, all except Malfoy. He glared her, as if he was blaming _her _for the noise. Hermione turned back around, dejected, Pansy's cackle still ringing in her ears. What the hell was that about?!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco

Draco nearly groaned aloud. Of course she had to stick her big, bushy head where it wasn't wanted, just at the time when it was needed least. Draco didn't want to take on bet, but he had no choice. Slytherins may be cowardly, but they had pride! Apart from the fact that Granger was a filthy, know-it-all, Potter-loving, Weasel-kissing mudblood, there was also the problem that Granger hated Draco as much as she repulsed him. So never in a thousand years would she sleep with him, not for a million of Merlin's toenail clippings.  
Draco tried to concentrate, but it was quite difficult when every time Granger moved the rest of the Slytherins burst into fits of giggles and guffaws.  
How the hell was he supposed to win the bet?!  
"What are you doing at lunch Hermione?" Draco lifted his head and saw Weasley looking at Granger, he wasn't paying attention and his cauldron burst into flames. Granger sighed, and with a flick of her wand the potion was rectified.  
"I thought I might look something up in the-"  
"Library" Potter finished for her.  
"What a surprise!" the Weasel groaned sarcastically.  
Draco knew where to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione

It felt good to be back in the library! Hermione hadn't had a chance to visit the day before. Even Madame Pince was looking less sinister than normal. Hermione pulled two thick, leather bound books off a shelf and settled at a table. Hermione couldn't shake off her good mood, even after the potions lesson, and what Professor Binns called 'education'. She looked up and saw the exact person to put her back in a foul mood. Malfoy came swaggering towards her, strangely enough lacking his usual cronies Crabbe and Goyle. Even Pansy Parkinson wasn't there.  
Malfoy sat down in the seat opposite Hermione. He smirked. "Read anything good lately?" She felt her jaw drop. When she didn't respond he lent forward and said "Granger, what I said earlier was out of line. I'm... sorry". Hermione had absolutely no idea what to say. Her morals were telling her to accept his apology... her instincts however were telling her to spit in his face.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"I'm sorry Granger, I'm trying to say I'm sorry!"  
"You're kidding right?" Malfoy looked genuinely shocked.  
"Of course not!" Hermione rolled her eyes in disbelief. She had to give it to him, was a good actor.  
"Really Granger I'm sorry!" She snapped her book closed and got up to leave, when Malfoy surprised her even more. He grabbed onto her arm and held tight. "Hear me out Granger!"  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Hermione hissed. Then she yanked her arm free of his grasp and stormed away.

Draco

It wasn't the start Draco was looking for. He was almost surprised it hadn't worked; he thought his acting skills were very good. _Well, it was obviously that idiot mudblood's problem; she can't see charm if it hit her in the face _Draco thought venomously. He sat down at the Slytherin table looking thunderous. Straight away Pansy was on him like a vulture.  
"Where have you been Draco?" Pansy whined sulkily. He sat down, ignoring her. "Draco! I was worried!"  
"Oh for god sake woman! Get off my back, I was in the library ok?!".  
"Ok, there's no need to take that tone with me". Pansy sniffed, her voice getting higher "I was just concerned about you". Her bottom lip started to tremble. Draco groaned, there she goes again! He grabbed an apple and stormed off towards the dungeons, leaving Pansy sniffling alone.  
He had to think of a way to talk to Granger. He'd have to convince her that he wasn't as horrible as she thought. He has to show her that he had a kind, caring, thoughtful side.

Hermione

"And then he grabbed my arm!" Hermione cried. Lessons were over and Hermione sat in her dorm, relaying to Ginny what had happened with Malfoy earlier at lunch time. "And all through dinner he was trying to make eye contact with me, what's with that?!"  
Ginny shook her head "I have no idea! It's so weird. I thought he hates you" "So did I. I never thought come near me let alone touch me!"  
"I don't know what to say, it's the weirdest I've heard and I go to school of magic and two years ago my brother's rat turned out to be a human and the year before that I was captured by the soul of a murdering psychopath and kept in a huge chamber with a big ass snake!" Hermione gave a weak giggle but she was too preoccupied to pay attention to Ginny's jokes.  
"Maybe I should just put it out of my head, Malfoy is an anomaly" Hermione sighed. Ginny's face lit up "Yes! Who cares if Malfoy is up to something?"  
"You think he's up to something?" Hermione asked sharply. Ginny groaned.  
"No Hermione, just give it a rest. It's Malfoy, who cares. He's just a slimy scum bag!"  
"But he could be up to something; there are always ulterior motives with people like him"  
"I'm going to bed! Just watch out, ok? He most likely is up to something". And with that Ginny lurched out of the dorm, hoping Hermione wouldn't call her back.

Hermione had a rough night sleep. It was strangely hot in the dorm, and every little noise caught her attention. She dragged herself out of bed at pulled on her clothes. Lavender and Parvati brushed past.  
"Is that a pimple on your nose Hermione?" Lavender cooed.  
"Oh fuck off Lavender!" she yelled and stormed out of the room leaving the two girls aghast.

"Hermione why are Lavender and Parvati giving you dirty looks?" Ginny questioned. Hermione looked a mess, she had dark circles under her eyes, she had forgotten to brush her hair, and she did indeed have a pimple on her nose.  
"I may have told them to fuck off". Ginny's mouth dropped.  
"What has got into you? You never swear".  
"I had a bad night". Hermione sipped her drink and didn't make eye contact with Ginny, but instead looked up at the Slytherin table, and made eye contact with Malfoy instead. He winked. Hermione turned away disgusted.  
"Do you have a hair band?" Ginny nodded and started rummaging in her bag. Ginny produced a hair band out of her bag and held it out to Hermione. She snatched it from Ginny and stalked off to Arithmancy.

Draco

Ahhh. Arithmancy, he could finally get away from everyone. All Draco's friends were incredibly stupid, he didn't know how it worked out that way, but at least he could depend on them not taking Arithmancy.  
The problem with his friends growing up was that they had started to grow a mind of their own. Draco liked how they blindly followed him without question. Now they mouthed off at him and questioned his motives, sometimes they even refused to do what he said. It wasn't a good day when that started to happen.  
He glanced up, and Granger was looking at him with a weird expression on her face. She looked away quickly, her face flushing red.  
At the end of the lesson he swaggered over to her "Granger, I was wondering if you could help me with this equation". All she did was scoff, and walk away. "I'm serious Granger, I need help". She stopped abruptly and gave him a knowing look, "okay. I'm not serious, but I do need to talk to you". He looked into her eyes "will you meet me at the library at lunch time? Please". She frowned, opened her mouth to talk, and then closed it again. "Please!" Granger rolled her eyes and nodded. He put on the fakest smile he could "thank you!" she scowled and hurried off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione  
_Why can't you resist Malfoy you silly girl? You just had to say no, and then walk away! _She scolded herself. She stopped in her tracks. A second year bumped into her, "Sorry! Sorry!" Hermione had no idea why she had thought that. Did she find Malfoy irresistible? Yes, she did find his new found attention endearing, but he wasn't irresistible. She shook her head and carried on walking, she was nearly at the library.  
In a strange way, walking into the library seemed to calm her. There was something familiar about the old, dusty books, and they almost made her troubles melt away. That was, until she saw Draco Malfoy, lazily draped across one of the armchairs, looking at her weirdly. She groaned. _Let's just get it over and done with. _Hermione grudgingly made her way towards him, wishing she was anywhere else.  
"What do you want this time Malfoy"  
"Don't call me Malfoy, it sounds so formal. Call me Draco" he purred  
"What do you want?!" she snapped. He tutted at her and shook his head  
"I just wanted to know if I could help". Hermione paused looking puzzled  
"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked incredulously  
"That's the second time you've said that to me Hermie" she scowled  
"You should take it as a sign then, and don't call me Hermie!"  
"A sign of what?"  
"A sign that you only talk crap" Draco raised his eyebrows  
"Ouch" Hermione looked at her feet  
"I'm sorry" she spat, and they both knew that was a lie  
"Are you really?" Hermione smirked at Malfoy and giggled  
"No". She sighed. Somehow, joking and teasing Malfoy had put her more at ease and she felt almost comfortable with him. She plopped herself on the armchair next to Malfoy and looked at him. "What is it that you want to help me with?" Malfoy looked taken aback.  
"S.P.E.W." now it was Hermione's turn to look taken aback  
"S.P.E.W.?"  
"Yes S.P.E.W." he said pointedly "the society that you founded and named yourself."  
She looked at him suspiciously. "What do you want with S.P.E.W.?" Draco rolled his eyes "you know, for a clever witch you're awfully slow. Let me spell it out for you. I. WANT. TO. JOIN. S.P.E.W.!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Draco

Draco was surprised; he didn't expect Granger to listen to him so easily. He expected her to make to a fuss like the last time and storm off like the moody little cow she was. Draco shook his head fighting with himself, she wasn't _that_ bad.  
He sat next to Granger in a worn armchair.  
"I didn't know you were interested in elfish welfare". Shit, he was stuck at the first question. "I'm sure there are lots you don't know about me..." _maybe if i avoid the question, I'll be able to get away with it._  
"Well, wasn't Dobby _working_ for you, if you can say that. Anyway, he was neglected and abused under your care". She looked disapprovingly at Draco, and he squirmed under her gaze.  
"I've changed since then. I was just a little boy, completely influenced by his father" Draco scoffed to himself. _I bet she'll just lap up the whole poor little boy story. I can't help the fact that my father is right._  
"And I suppose it's the same story with your views on muggle-borns?" she looked sceptical and hopeful at the same time. "I just repeated what everybody else said, being in Slytherin is difficult. They reward you for being prejudice bastards" he sighed "and then I have my father constantly breathing down my neck and brainwashing me and my mother".  
There was a silence that followed. "So you don't think I'm a mudblood?" _yes _Draco shook his head. _Sure, she's clever, funny and not that bad looking, but a mudblood is all she'll ever be._ Some of his disgust must have shown because she looked confused and a little bit scared. But she must have taken it that Draco was disgusted by his actions and not her, because she smiled and put her hand on Draco's arm in a comforting manor. But his skin writhed under her touch. _Merlin help me_ Draco thought _it's touching me_, though her touch didn't repulse him as much as he made out.  
"I'm glad you told me that, now we can connect more and get past our differences, so we can focus on the aim" she slammed her fist down on the arm of the chair when she said the last word. Draco was slightly disconcerted by the look of determination on her face "aim?" he asked.  
"The aim to promote elfish welfare and condemn all those who exploit the rights of elves and usurp the poor creatures and treat them as slaves!" Draco nodded seriously, secretly laughing at her in his head _what a fool, they are there to be usurped. _The bell rang making her jump. "We will begin business tomorrow lunch time! I'd bring a quill and paper if I were you" Granger called as she swung her bag onto her shoulder and bustled off.  
Draco groaned, grabbed his own bag and made his way out of the library. "Draaaaaaaaaaacoooooo" he cursed and started banging his head on the wall. Pansy Parkinson ran up, wrapping her arms around him giggling "Why are you doing that silly?" then she suddenly turned serious "Why were you in the library?"She giggled again "you're never in the library" Draco ignored her and carried on walking down the corridor towards Charms "you were with _her_ weren't you?!" she rushed after him "you know, just because they dared you to, doesn't mean you have to go through with it!" Draco scowled at her, but she babbled on "I mean, really! How could you even consider touching that trollop?"  
"Shut up" Draco muttered  
"And what would your father say? I-" Draco stopped dead in his tracks, whipped around and pointed a finger at Pansy's chest, she gulped and backed away. "Don't you dare mention my father, you know nothing about me and you certainly know fuck all about my father!" he hissed venomously. As he stalked off, her eyes filled with tears and she trembled "That's the second time you've made me cry Draco Malfoy!" she shrieked at Draco's back, making passers by wince. Draco just waved her away, not even bothering to turn around.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione

Hermione was quite pleased with how the meeting with Malfoy went, in fact she was more than pleased, she was elated. She felt almost smug that Draco had opened up to her, she wondered if she should boast to Ginny, but then decided against it. _After all, I don't think Draco would appreciate me spreading around that he isn't actually that bad a person. I mean Malfoy! I meant to call him Malfoy._  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table at dinner playing with her food. She looked up at Draco, lounging at the Slytherin table. He was having an argument with Blaise Zabini, and he was scowling bitterly. _That looks pretty convincing to me, it doesn't look like an act at all. What if he's having me on? No Hermione! Have faith and trust people._ She didn't want to believe what Ginny said about him being up to something. And that's pretty much how the evening went.  
As Hermione marched up the moving staircase, Ron hurried to catch up with her "Hey Hermione!" he called and she turned around, a frustrated look on her face. "What's up? You've been really quiet lately, you only played with your food and you haven't done any revision" Harry nodded in the background. Hermione almost screamed. "I haven't done any revision!" and she ran up the stairs to Gryffindor common room cursing as she went, earning a lot of weird looks from the people around her.  
She sat at a table in the common room, piles of books around her. _Oh for goodness sake, all Malfoy wanted to do was join S.P.E.W. and I've been fussing over it so much that I haven't even done any revision! I have a transfiguration paper to write, that's due in two days! _And after that neither Harry nor Ron could get her to speak a word as she scribbled furiously on her piece of parchment. Ginny didn't even try.

Hermione took deep breaths as she took slow and steady steps towards the library. She had butterflies in her stomach and she wanted to squeal she was so nervous. _Am I excited to see Malfoy? _Yes, she'd had a few fantasies about kissing him in the restricted section, but she'd never even dream of going through with them. And what would Harry and Ron say? This was the boy that had teased and tortured them for years.  
She decided, any dealings she had with Malfoy would be strictly business like. She strode into the library and he resolve melted away. He was sitting at a table next to the window. The weak autumn sun shone through the window, eliminating his silvery-blonde hair. Shadows fell on his face defining his slender jaw line and accentuating his piercing silver eyes. She coughed, pulled herself together and sat down.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Draco

Granger had a very weird expression on her face as she walked into the library. When she saw Draco she stopped, and stared for an uncomfortably long time.  
"Why were you staring at me?" Draco never believed in subtlety and certainly didn't mind asking questions that made people uncomfortable.  
"What? I wasn't staring" her cheeks reddened.  
"Granger I know I'm devastatingly gorgeous, but there really is no need to ogle me" he smirked his signature smirk and revelled in her embarrassment. "I was not ogling you! And you're awfully confident for someone with wonky eyebrows and a big forehead" Draco clapped his hands over his eyebrows and narrowed his eyes playfully.  
"I do _not_ have wonky eyebrows Granger!" she sighed submissively  
"Okay" she sighed "you don't. Now enough joking, let's get down to business" _ugh_ Draco thought, he forgot that this would actually be work.  
"What are we going to be doing?" Draco was dreading it.  
"We need to spread our message, hopefully by promoting and advertising S.P.E.W. more people will join the cause, and- " she stopped and looked at Draco "could you write this down please? We'll need buttons and badges, leaflets, interviews with the elves themselves, I'm sure Dobby would be happy to talk to us" the thought of meeting Dobby actually worried him, Draco had no idea how idea how he would react. "We need to do charity events. And why should we work in the confines of Hogwarts? We should put up posters in Hogsmede, and St. Mungos! Any wizarding establishment" Now that Draco had a problem with, he'd have to deal with that when the time came, he didn't want anyone knowing that he was involved with this sort of thing, especially his father. "How about we just target Hogwarts for now" she nodded.  
"What should we start with? How about we start with the buttons and badges, let people know that we support elfish rights" _oh dear. Everybody knows that Granger is to blame for S.P.E.W. I'll be the laughing stock of Hogwarts. I'll just have to grit my teeth and get on with it. I'm not handing over 100 galleons! The whole of Slytherin know about the bet and probably a few people from other houses, hopefully they'll know I don't actually believe this crap and I'm only doing this for the bet._  
"Malfoy. Malfoy!" she was looking at him. He shook his head.  
"Yes?" she smiled at him softly.  
"Were you listening to me? I'll handle the badges, you start writing the material for either the posters or the leaflets. What would you prefer?" _well if I made leaflets it would probably entail handing them out in person, so..._  
"Posters"

Hermione

Hermione wanted to squeal again. The meeting was going so well! She looked over at what Malfoy was doing, the words '**S.P.E.W. – DO YOU ****_REALLY_**** KNOW?**' were emblazoned in bold at the top of his parchment, and a little sketch of an elf on its hands and knees scrubbing the floor. He was surprisingly good. He'd looked slightly shocked when she produced crayons, pens, blank badges and lots of other materials from her bag. When saw him staring, she blushed and shrugged "I wanted to be prepared. And we're going to attract nobody with shoddy work".  
The bell rang and she cursed "We need more time! Same time tomorrow? Great!" she said before Malfoy had even replied.

Two weeks had passed since then, and the two had started to become almost friends, but every meeting that went by, Hermione got more and more uncomfortable.  
She sat in charms bored, they were practising summoning charms, but she and Harry had already mastered that last year. Though it was quite amusing watching Ron go bright red in concentration. They were practising in partners, her and Ron, Harry and Neville.  
She felt quite conflicted about Malfoy, she _still_ wasn't sure if she should be -as Ron would put it – fraternising with the enemy. _Maybe I should ask Ron, every now and then _very _rarely, he'll come out with a pearl of wisdom (though I obviously won't tell him it's Malfoy, he'd blow his top if he knew I was spending lunchtimes with Malfoy)._  
"Ron?" she asked quietly, regretting she asked him already.  
"Hmm?" Ron answered, still concentrating on summoning his quill.  
"I've kind of got to know someone a bit lately, but there not that nice at all. In fact they're a bit of a git. But they've been really nice, and they've shown me a completely different side of them. I'm not quite sure you'd like them..." she was completely sure he' like Malfoy "What should I do?"  
Ron looked up from his work and grinned "It's not Zachariah Smith is it? Coz he is definitely not worth it!" Hermione smiled but shook her head. "I'm not quite sure what to say Hermione. Are you sure you can trust them?" she shook her head again "then just watch out Hermione. It doesn't matter if I don't like them, you're not going to force me to talk to them are you?"  
"But I don't think you'll say that if you knew who it was" he looked puzzled  
"Who is it?" but she just shook her head. "Are they really that bad?"  
She looked at her hands and nodded. Ron laughed tersely "There's only one person that's that bad"  
"Oh dear" she whispered


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hermione

"Malfoy?!" Ron hissed. He was breathing heavily and was staring at her incredulously. "Malfoy?!" he repeated. She nodded, refusing to look at him. Ron took deep breaths and calmed himself down. "But, I don't get it! What on earth does _he_ have to offer? How could you ever get on with him? He's been the one that has been tormenting us since year 1! The one who insulted Harry's dead parents, the one who teased me about our money problems and called you a mudblood!"  
"Weasley! Pipe down" Professor Flitwick squeaked  
"Sorry sir" Ron muttered.  
"Ron, do you think I'd talk to him if he was horrible to me?" but Ron just shook his head in disbelief. Hermione felt awful, he really looked upset.  
"That's not the point Hermione! If he was ever nice to you, then he was acting and lying, there is nothing nice about Draco Malfoy!"  
"But he's been acting differently, and I want to trust him. Don't you think it's nice to think that even the nastiest people have a kinder, softer side?"  
"You only think that, you don't know that. For all you know he's just leading you on and toying with your emotions" Hermione screwed up her face.  
"Well what do you want me to do?" she cried  
"For your own good, I think you shouldn't be friends with him" she scoffed "I'm serious Hermione! You don't think it's suspicious how he's suddenly being nice to you? You only recently had that argument with him outside Snape's dungeon" she scoffed again  
"That was weeks ago. And anyway, he apologized to me" Ron raised his eyebrows. "So an apology makes it all better?" Ron shook his head "No, I have decided, you and Harry are my best friends. I can't stand by while you get taken in by the snake" she pouted, feeling almost childlike  
"But I _want_ to be his friend"  
"Tough! He's bad for you. I won't see you hurt" she sighed. She resigned herself to the fact that Ron was right. She knew long before that being friends with Malfoy was not a good thing, Ron just confirmed her doubts. _Ron is right, I won't talk to Draco anymore, he's become more than just a member of S.P.E.W. and that needs to stop.___


	10. Chapter 10

**I just wanted to reply to a couple reviews: thank you so much for reviewing my story, if you think Pansy is wimpy in here then I'll make her a bit hardier, I want my work to be as factual as a fanfiction can be.  
I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I know how annoying they can be, they must have slipped past my spell check. Also, I'm sorry if you don't like the way I set out my work, I'll try and improve it but it's the way learnt since primary school, it would just feel wrong to me if I did it any other way.  
Please carry on reviewing my story, even if it's negative, I'll get over it and I value your opinion. I hope you like my work, I'm sorry, I'm rambling on now. I'll leave you alone to get on with the story. Bye **

Chapter 10

Draco

He sat, looking at his watch. _Where is she? Lunch is nearly over, and we still have the campaign leaflets to draft. Maybe she's ill. _He didn't want to admit it, but Draco had become quite invested in S.P.E.W. and sometimes he even understood where Granger was coming from, though her views were a bit too potent for his liking. He threw his hands up in the air exasperated. _I'll just start the leaflets by myself shall I?  
_When the bell rang he gathered up his stuff, and made sure to put the new posters up on the library notice board. _I have Arithmancy next, I can ask Granger why she didn't show up, I bet she forgot. The ditz._ Draco trotted up a staircase, making his way to Arithmancy. One of the portraits made a rude gesture at him, and he poked his tongue out back. "Malfoy! What on earth are you doing?" Professor McGonagall snapped as she walked past, looking incredulously at him. He scowled. "I have another bone to pick with you. You have been neglecting your prefect duties! Madame Pince informed me you have been spending a fair amount of time with Granger, yet Granger has kept up perfectly and has been a valuable member to the Halloween committee, which you have yet to attend"  
"I haven't been spending a fair amount of time with Granger" he muttered. She frowned at Draco and widened her eyes "I don't care about you and Granger! I care about the fact that Dumbledore has been good enough to make you prefect and you have thrown that back in his face by abusing your position." McGonagall fumed. He rolled his eyes, and she stared at him astonished "Are you asking for a detention. That was appallingly rude, even with your low regard for manners!"  
"Sorry Professor" he spat. She shook her head.  
"Get to class Malfoy." As he walked away she called "And perform your duties!"  
Even Draco himself was surprised by how rude he was. He really, really didn't want to admit it, but he highly suspected that his bad mood was because of the lack of Hermione Granger by his side. Because of his conversation with Professor McGonagall, he was late, which meant two things; Professor Vector would not be happy, and he couldn't talk to Granger before class.  
When he walked into the classroom everybody was already seated and Professor Vector was giving him a dirty look. _Uggghhhhhhhhhgghghg that's two teachers that I've managed to piss off in 10 minutes._ He tried to make eye contact with Granger, but she was looking at her hands and she refused to look up. This just made Draco angry. "Malfoy! You are late. Do you have a valuable reason for disrupting the class" Draco raised his eyebrows in indignation and scoffed, blowing all caution to the wind "No! I don't have an excuse, and I didn't _disrupt the class_, I am two minutes late woman!" Professor Vector seemed to swell in fury "How dare you? Stay behind after class you insolent boy!" she screeched, made even angrier by the giggling students in the background.

Hermione

She kept her head down as Malfoy walked past to his seat, just behind hers. She felt terrible, she wanted to turn around and apologise and beg for his forgiveness. _HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, all you're doing is ignoring him, now get a grip. Ron is right, he's no good for me. I have no idea why he joined S.P.E.W, but there must have been some kind of ulterior motive!_  
"Pssssst. Pssssst!" _oh god! Just ignore him, he'll get the picture. _But he didn't.  
"Pssssst! Hey! Granger!" she still ignored him "Granger!" Professor Vector whipped around. "Malfoy!" she screamed "Do you have something to share?!"  
"No Professor" Malfoy muttered from behind Hermione  
"Then I suggest you shut up!"  
After a while Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder, she shrugged it off and carried on taking notes.  
There was a pause, then a piece of paper was placed on her desk. It read _**why are you ignoring me?**_ She made a point of brushing the note on the floor and carried on. After a minute another piece of paper was placed on her desk _**have I done something? **_She brushed that onto the floor as well.  
"Right. Class dismissed" Professor Vector called. Hermione grabbed her stuff and hurried out of the classroom. Malfoy made to go after her, but Professor Vector called him back.  
As Hermione rushed off, she could hear Professor Vector screeching.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Draco

_What the hell? What the fuck?! What the fricking fuck?! _Draco was furious. He paced up and down in his dormitory, stopping every now and then to kick something. After the first 10 minutes of this, the other boys in his dorm had given up trying to talk to him, and rolling their eyes, went down to dinner. He slammed open the door and stormed down to the great hall, he fancied a big goblet of pumpkin juice and _food_. God he was hungry!  
Just as Draco sat down, Dumbledore stood up, but he just ignored the old man rambling on. Draco was busy concentrating on Granger. She was facing away from the Slytherin table, and he was sure it was deliberate. This made him even angrier. As soon as food appeared on the plates, Draco started piling it onto his plate and shovelling it in his mouth. Just as Draco pushed an extra big mound of mashed potato into his mouth, Granger sneaked a look at him, and made eye contact. She blushed a bright pink and whipped around. For the rest of the meal she kept her head down, and refused to look up from her plate.  
Once Dumbledore had dismissed them, Granger fled the Great Hall, sneaking one last look at Draco before disappearing.  
He was going to get to the bottom of this, he vowed. He hoped that she hadn't found out about the bet. A good (and bad) thing about Hermione Granger, was how stubborn she was, no matter the situation she didn't relent, that's what Draco learned over the next few weeks, and they pretty much went like this:

Thursday: She ignored his constant stream of notes in Arithmancy

Sunday: Draco followed her into the library, he couldn't find her

Tuesday: He cornered her in the courtyard; she slipped under his arm and hurried away

Saturday: He followed her to Hogsmede, but stopped when confronted by Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood

Monday: She didn't reply to his owl

Wednesday: She didn't reply to his second owl

Friday: He was confronted again by a livid looking Ginny Weasley, and was on the end of one of her bat bogey hexes (much to the hilarity of Potter and the Weasel)

Saturday: She didn't reply to his third owl

By the third Sunday he'd had enough, and he really didn't want to face the wrath of Ginny Weasley again. He had to do something! He was not going to lose the bet! _Of course_ a sly voice said in his head _you only care because of the bet... _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Hermione_

_I'm being dramatic, we were only friends for a few weeks._ Hermione was slowly making her way down the charms corridor, she didn't feel like eating lunch, moping around sounded like a much better thing to do. _But it was more than just a friendship, not just anyone can put me off going to the library. And I have to admit, there was sexual tension between us, there always has been. _Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and burst out laughing, _Hermione Jean Granger, you are the least sexual person in Hogwarts! Even the giant squid has more charisma than you do._ She shook her head and resumed the solemn pacing. _Of course the first time you laugh in ages, is when you're sulking alone in a random corridor._  
Hermione jumped at the approaching sound of footsteps, she hurried into an unlocked classroom and slammed the door shut. She breathed a sigh of relief, and sat on a desk. She really couldn't handle anyone right then, not even someone walking by. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the door open, but still didn't open her eyes. I really hope that's not Snape or someone, because this is going to be a bit difficult to explain.  
Suddenly the thought was hilarious, and she couldn't stop herself from giggling hysterically. "Well this is a strange turn of events Granger" Malfoy purred. _Ugggggghhhgghhgh, please not now!_ She snapped her eyes open, "Malfoy I'm not in the mo-"  
"Shhhhh" he put a finger on her lips, and looked at her imploringly. He slowly got closer and closer to her until she started to notice flecks of silver in his moody, grey eyes. He pressed his lips to hers. She pushed him away, looking thunderous "I am a strong and independent woman Malfoy and I will not be silenced by your advances!" he looked speechless.  
"I'm sorry, I- it wasn't meant like that Hermione" she wanted to protest further, but she melted at the sound of her name uttered from his lips. _Hermione you want this! You have so many chances to tell him off, but this chance isn't going to come again anytime soon. _  
"You have nothing to apologise for" she whispered. Then she pounced on him, crushing her mouth to his. He tasted like oranges and cinnamon, and she loved it. It wasn't magical like books claimed, but it was bloody good! A thought popped into her head, and she broke away gasping. He moved on to kissing her neck. "You really should start attending the Halloween committee meetings!" he chuckled into her neck, she squirmed "that tickles!"  
"You're. Really. Thinking. About. That. Now." He whispered between each kiss. She suddenly felt very guilty. He sensed her change in mood and looked down at her innocently.  
"Actually, I'm thinking about how I should be the one that's sorry" she couldn't meet his eye "I shouldn't have spent the last few weeks running from you, it was cowardly. I'm sorry." His handsome face turned grave.  
"Why _have_ you spent the last few weeks running from me?"  
"I guess I was just reminded of our past, and started worrying. I know, I should've just talked to you" she sighed. He smiled sweetly and took her hands in his. "Hermione, believe me when I say that I have changed. Right now I just want to be with you" she gazed up at him, and with a small smile she nodded.  
"Of course you can spend time with me. As long as you promise me one thing." He frowned  
"What?"  
"You have to go to the Halloween committee"

He groaned.

**I want to thank everyone for leaving reviews and saying such lovely things. One person did complain about strong language, I'm afraid you should've looked at the rating; if you don't want strong language then pick fanfiction that's appropriate for you. So I'm not going to apologise there. Apart from that, I hope you enjoy my work and have a good day. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Draco

_Yes! I am _in_ there!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hermione

"Malfoy?! Maaaaaaaaaaaaalfooooooyyyyy?! Am I hearing this right? Malfoy?!" Hermione sighed  
"You're beginning to sound like your brother" Ginny Weasley's eyes widened scarily "I don't give a flying fuck who I sound like! What did you hear when I said watch out, Hermione? Go chase him down, snog him then date him?!" Hermione giggled, even Ginny had to give a small smile.  
"Ginny am I stupid?" Ginny looked at her sceptically  
"I don't know, you're stupid enough to date Draco Malfoy!"  
"Have you kissed him Ginny? It's worth it!"  
"No! It's not!"  
"Well, it's too late now! So stop yelling at me and let's go down and eat dinner!" Ginny took deep breaths and nodded  
"Yeah, all that yelling has made me hungry" Hermione shook her head and chuckled, but really she felt like crying. _You_ will _not take it to heart, you knew that none of your friends would approve! So suck it up, because their opinion isn't everything.  
_"Ginny?" she turned around  
"You're the only person that knows about me and Draco, so could you keep it quiet, just for now?" Ginny rolled her eyes and scowled but muttered "Yes" grudgingly.

Fred and George plopped themselves either side of Hermione at the Gryffindor table "So Granger!" Fred barked  
"Are you up for an Exploding Snap tournament after dinner?" George added  
"Are you ready to test every follicle of your disposition?"  
"Are you ready to investigate the very extent of your steely nerve?"  
"Are you finished?" Hermione quipped irritably  
"Are you able to stare danger in the face and spit in his fiery eye?!" Fred boomed "Ok now we're done"  
"Good. And no." The twins gasped theatrically and clutched their chest  
"What? And why not?!" Hermione grimaced  
"Because I have to attend the Halloween Committee meeting"  
"Hermione could please refrain from being an insufferable do-gooder for one evening to play a humble game of Exploding Snap?" Fred begged mockingly  
"Yeah! What's there even to have a meeting about? Let alone a committee. Halloween is the same _every_ year!" George added  
"Fred and George Weasley! Halloween is tomorrow! We still have to erect the decorations" the twins gagged dramatically  
"Oh god Hermione! We'll leave you alone if you promise to never say that word" she grinned slyly and leaned towards George  
"What, erect?!" she yelled at him. A low whistle came from behind her  
"That's definitely not the language I expect from a prefect Granger" the three whipped around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind them. Hermione blushed.  
"What do you want snake?!" Fred spat  
"Go slither off somewhere else Malfoy!" said George contemptuously. Draco skipped off with a suspicious spring in his step, but not before winking at Hermione and blowing her a kiss. She blushed harder, but smiled back.  
"What are you smiling at?" George asked sharply.  
"Uhh, nothing. Nothing" she quickly looked away and Ginny gave her a knowing look.

Once dinner was over and the plates were cleared, students started to file out of the Great Hall and Hermione saw a familiar blonde head. She rushed up and grabbed his arm "Oh no you don't Draco! You are not getting out of this meeting" he groaned  
"Come on Hermione! There's no point in me going, it's just going to be a massive, impractical drag" she grinned mischievously  
"Too bad! You can help us put up the decorations" he poked her in her side  
"What happened to erecting them?" she smirked, and she tusked, dragging him back into the Great Hall.

Hermione's feet hurt and she was tired, the meeting took a lot longer than expected and it was surprisingly late. Of course, she did spend a lot of time kissing Malfoy.  
She was relieved when she got to the portrait of The Fat Lady, she planned to go straight to bed and have a well earned sleep.  
"I see you've started seeing Malfoy again" Ron was sitting in an armchair, facing the fire place, watching the dying embers. _Oh God, go away Ron!  
_"Listen Ro-" he cut her off  
"No, you look Hermione!" he got up and walked over to her "I thought we agreed you weren't going to talk to him"  
"Well, you pretty much decided that for yourself!" he placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm just looking out for you Hermione, I have your best interests at heart. You don't want to be friends with _him_." Hermione looked at him incredulously and shrugged off his hand. "Don't decide what I want Ron! You're not thinking about me, you're thinking about yourself. Your condescending, small minded self!" Ron was started to get frustrated  
"Don't start calling me names now! Why can't you just do as I say? Stop talking to Malfoy!"  
"Stop telling me what do to! Draco has been nicer to me in these past few weeks, than you've ever been!" Ron flushed red in anger and stormed off up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. "Don't compare me to that ferret!" Hermione rushed after him yelling "You're still telling me what to do!"  
she huffed and dropped herself on a sofa in front of the fire. Tears rushed to her eyes. _If that's him angry at me being_ friends _with Draco, then what's he going to say when he finds out we're dating._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione

"I can't believe that there was a whole committee for putting up decorations. That was a complete waste of time!" Draco whined.  
"I beg to differ Malfoy! We had to put up decorations all over the school, we had the final practise for the choir and organised the Halloween parties in our houses. " Draco and Hermione were standing in the entrance hall before breakfast chatting. She grinned and breathed deeply. She had a certain sense of pride; it wasn't easy going through the whole of the castle putting up special decorations. "Do you know what time I went to bed last night? 12 o'clock! I need my beauty sleep"  
"I know, you look awful" she joked. He pouted, and then smirked cheekily.  
"Please, you can't resist this" he flexed "I'm 120 pounds of raw sexuality" she rolled her eyes and shook her head "Come on! I'm hungry" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked into the Great Hall.  
Hermione had to admit, the Great Hall looked... Well, great. Pumpkins were littered around, flickering with an everlasting flame. Bats swooped overhead, and black, purple and green streamers were draped fetchingly over the benches and tables.

The day went quite fast, and was mostly uneventful. In Herbology Ernie Macmillan, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones had a competition to see how many plant related puns they could sneak into their conversation with Professor Sprout without her noticing. Hermione was pretty sure that Professor Sprout realised straight away, but she good-naturedly let it slide.  
The prefects had to miss the last lesson of the day, so that they had time to decorate their common rooms, ready for their Halloween parties. Hermione's fourth lesson was Arithmancy; she spent the lesson passing notes with Draco and glancing behind her at Draco, grinning cheekily.  
They waited around after class, dawdling idly as they didn't have to rush to class. "We better hurry up and get to our common room" Hermione breathed as Draco trailed his lips across the surface of her skin.  
"Oh?" he muttered winding his fingers into her bushy hair  
"You can't leave all the work to the other prefects" she whispered into his ear. He let his fingers leave her hair and run down her back.  
"Just let the Weasel do it for once" Hermione sighed and broke away from him. "We had an argument. I don't think he's going to help me. I better go" she looked around her and suddenly realised the danger in making out with Draco in the middle of the corridor, anyone could have walked past. Anyone might have walked passed, she wouldn't have noticed. It was hard to notice anything when Draco Malfoy was sucking on your neck.  
All the buzz from kissing Draco had left Hermione when she was decorating the common room. She had hoped beyond hope that Ron would turn up and help her. But he didn't. A tear rolled down her cheek. _Does friendship mean nothing to him?! _She was too upset to be angry with him.  
Suddenly she burst out laughing, hysterically. It's hard to take yourself seriously when you're crying while hanging fake spiders from the ceiling and setting out food like Ghoulash, Terrormisu and blood sausage.  
Once Hermione had finished she was supposed to go straight to dinner, but she didn't feel like it. There was something relaxing in the thought that every other person in the whole of Hogwarts, were sitting in the Great Hall, while she was there, all alone in the Gryffindor common room. It was a sad thought too. _Jesus! Pull yourself together, your friend didn't turn up to decorate the common room and now you're crying into Halloween themed party snacks_ she told herself sternly. _But it's more than that, all you've ever wanted was to be happy with your friends (and pass all your exams, but that's not the point). Why does everything have to be so complicated? _  
She shook her head. It was time to go down to dinner, all the preparation they put into organising the choir, she should at least see them perform. Hermione slowly ambled down the moving staircase, taking her time. She heard soft footsteps and turned towards the stairs to the dungeons. Draco emerged, his hands placed carelessly in his pockets, looking jarringly handsome. He glanced up at her, looking taken aback. "You're not in the Great Hall?" he approached her, and stopped close to her  
"I don't feel like eating, or celebrating" he flashed her a small smile that made her weak at the knees "I don't feel like eating either" she stood on her tiptoes and whispered suggestively in his ear. "Then let's get out of here".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Draco

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. She pulled him through the corridors of Hogwarts, stopping every now and then to kiss him passionately. She led him up the astronomy tower stairs, up and up. He was starting to get dizzy, when they burst through the doors and the cool night air hit him in the face. He breathed deeply, and took in the view. If there was one thing he loved, it was the astronomy tower. He usually only appreciated beauty in women, but the stars had always charmed in. He turned to Hermione "What a disgustingly romantic place you've brought me to Granger" she trailed her fingers across his chest teasingly. "I just wanted somewhere private, where no one will interrupt us" he smirked at her.  
"What has got into you Granger?" before he could say anything else, she launched herself ay him, pressing her lips to his. He ran his hands up and down her body, feeling every dip and curve of her body. They broke away, staring, drinking each other in. Draco revelled in watching her petit chest rise and fall. He took her small delicate hand in his and stared into her eyes, dark in the light of the moon. They sank to the floor, in each other's arms and stayed there for a long time

Hermione

The pair reluctantly made their way back down the astronomy tower stairs. Draco had wanted to stay there for much longer, but Hermione insisted that they got back to their common rooms before curfew, so that they could at least catch the end of the parties that they had so painstakingly prepared. Hermione didn't want to leave him, he asked many times for her to go back to his dorm with him, but she just rolled her eyes and tutted. Apart from the fact that it would be wrong, it would be completely impossible to get there without being caught.  
She approached the portrait of The Fat Lady with a spring in her step. She was starting to get hungry _hopefully there'll be some snacks let over in the common room.  
_She stepped through the portrait hole and was greeted by smiling and laughing Gryffindors, sitting around talking or helping themselves to the snacks. "Hermione!" Harry grinned and hurried over to her, Ron following behind him looking grumpy and Ginny holding a plate of chocolate frogs, liquorice wands and cauldron caked. "Where have you been?" Harry demanded playfully "you're missing the party" Ron scowled  
"No doubt she was with Malfoy" he commented bitterly. Ginny cut in  
"Ahhh good, you've finally told him you're dating!" Hermione's heart sunk  
"Dating who?" Harry asked looking confused. Ron suddenly turned puce.  
"YOU'RE DATING MALFOY?!" Ron bellowed. The common room quietened and the occupants turned to stare at Ron and Hermione.  
"I- I..." she stammered.  
"You went behind my back after I expressly told you not to. Not only did you make friends with him, you decided to date him!" Ron fumed  
"Shut up Ron, you're being a prat and you know it!" Ginny interjected, but he cut her off  
"It's like Viktor Krum all over again! Do you have a thing for fraternising with the enemy, or do you just like to make me angry?!"  
"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked "Why is it, that whenever I'm happy with someone, you have to swoop in and ruin everything?! You aren't even angry at me for dating Viktor, you're just angry that _you_ didn't get to date him!" she jabbed a finger at his chest.  
"Well, I- That's just- it's completely out of the question" he stammered.  
"If it's the same problem with Draco, I can set you up if you really want!" she regretted saying it instantly, if you want to calm Ron down, antagonizing him was definitely not the way to go about it.  
"I see friendship means nothing to you!" he spat, and then stormed off towards the boy's dormitories, pushing a group of frightened looking first years out of the way. Tears welled in her eyes. "Hermione..." Harry started, but she brushed him off and ran off out of the portrait hole. She didn't make it very far before she collapsed on the floor and burst into tears. She curled up into a little ball, burying her face in her knees. She heard the portrait swing open, and footsteps approach her. She really wasn't in the mood to be yelled at by Ginny or be given a lecture by Harry.  
"I don't mind you dating Malfoy" said Neville nervously. He sat down next to her and put an arm tentatively around her shoulders. "It's quite a nice thing really. It doesn't matter what Ron thinks, he's just upset and in shock, I'm sure he'll come round to the idea later" he gave her a small smile and poked her in the ribs "I think you're right, he is jealous. But not of you, I think he thought he would be the first one to date you, and already two lucky fellas have got in there before him" she sighed and placed her head on Neville's shoulder. "That's kind of what I'm afraid of. I just want to be friends. If it was at the beginning of the year, I would've been jumping in the air with joy, but now I just don't know".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione

Hermione stayed sitting outside of the Gryffindor common room with Neville for a long time and they only went back in when Neville dropped off on her shoulder.  
Thankfully when Hermione walked through the common room, most people had gone to bed, including Ron. She still felt her fellow Gryffindor's accusatory stares as she ascended the steps to the girl's dormitory. She squared her shoulders defiantly _what's it to them who I date?! _She rushed into her dorm and was about to throw her pajamas on, when she saw Lavender Brown sitting cross legged on her bed petting her screech owl. She grabbed parchment and a quill from her trunk and started scribbling. All she wanted was to talk to Draco, she wrote a letter telling him what had happened. She didn't even want advice; she just wanted to hear from him.  
Lavender had moved over to chat with Parvati, her back to Hermione. "Lavender? Could I please borrow your owl?" Lavender cast a contemptuous look over her shoulder "Oh. I suppose so". Hermione secured her letter to leg of the owl, opened the window and let it fly. She thanked Lavender, then put on her pajamas and flopped onto her bed.  
She was beginning to think that Draco wouldn't reply, when she heard a light tap on the window. She leapt off of her bed and let the owl in. She delivered the owl back to its owner then padded over to her bed, opening it out it read:

**Hermione,  
I'm really sorry about the way Weasley reacted to us, but there's nothing we can do. You can't really say that you expected him to be happy about us. We just have to wait, I'm sure he'll get over it soon. He's your friend, if he doesn't get over it, then that's his problem. If you ask me, he'd be crazy not to make up with you.  
I can't deny, I'm having my own problems with my friends. I miss you, I know I only saw you a few hours ago, but I miss you so much. I wish you could come to my dorm, but that is a ludicrous notion. Now go to sleep my sweet little princess, and stop worrying, everything is going to be fine!**

**Draco **

Hermione went to sleep with his note tucked under her pillow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hermione

Hermione was curled up in an armchair in the library, watching the snow fall past the window. If she looked up, it seemed like instead of the snow falling, she was rising. Christmas was approaching fast, and sadly so were her OWLs.  
"I'm bored!" Draco groaned "I've had enough of studying" he winked at her suggestively "I want to do something fun!" Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. "Well too bad Mister. Our OWLs are in a matter of months. No more wasting time frolicking, messing around and making out"  
"What?! That time was not wasted!" Hermione didn't reply, she just flicked open a text book and started taking notes. "I want to do something else!" Hermione groaned  
"Fine! What do you want?!" Draco's face grew serious. He slowly rose from his chair and prowled towards her looking dangerous. He descended on her, crushing his mouth on hers.  
"Draco, what if someone finds us?" she whispered in between kisses.  
"And?" he replied, pressing harder. She breathed heavily and let her fingers roam. They wound their way through his silky, soft hair, and travelled down his toned biceps. They moved upwards and rested on his neck, she could feel his pulse, beating fast. His hands started to roam as well, they crept up her thighs. She expected to have to slap him away, but he bypassed her skirt and moved up her back, slowly, till he cupped them round her face. She hummed with the sweetness of his touch. He felt rough, strong and safe. She melted into his arms.  
Approaching footsteps rang out, they jumped apart, breathing heavily and just as Draco sat back down, Madame Pince rounded the corner. "It's nearly curfew, I'm going to have to ask you two to leave and go back to your dormitories" Madame Pince called as she bustled past carrying a pile of severe looking books.  
Hermione sighed, and gathered up her books and dumped them in her bag. She kissed Draco goodbye and headed off towards the Gryffindor tower. Hermione couldn't deny it, she was disappointed. Draco had left her desperate for more, she had a strange kind of ache in her stomach and she just wanted to march back around and carry on with their make-out session.  
When Hermione got to the common room, only Ginny was left, scribbling on a piece of parchment. Thankfully Ginny had got over the initial shock of Hermione and Draco pretty quickly. She had even apologised for suspecting him earlier. Sadly Ron wasn't as open minded as his sister, he was still refusing to look at her. Draco was weirdly supportive, telling her that Ron just needed time to cool off.  
"Why are you up so late?" Hermione asked "Everybody else has gone to bed!" Ginny didn't look up from her parchment.  
"Snape set up a three foot essay on the uses of unicorn blood for tomorrow and I just started it. Hermione please help me!"  
"Everything you need about the uses of unicorn blood is right there in your textbook" Hermione said pompously "Anyway, it's me that needs_ your_ help" she wrung her hands, wondering if she should have brought it up. Ginny looked up for a brief second, intrigued.  
"Go on" she prompted  
"Well, you see... I want to go further with Draco than just kissing. But I know I'm not ready just yet for sex" Hermione put her head in her hands "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking you, your only fourteen!" Ginny raised her eyebrows and smirked.  
"You underestimate me Hermione, I know a lot more than you think, and probably a lot more than you do" the older girl blushed.  
"So, do you know what I should do?"  
"So only go halfway" Ginny coughed in an embarrassed manor "get him to... uh. Well, pleasure you" she wanted to cringe. _Come on! You're a mature girl and you can handle talking about adult topics!_ She scolded herself.  
"But- can't you lose your virginity that way?" Ginny shook her head disapprovingly "Hermione Granger! I would have thought that an educated girl such as yourself would know about the female anatomy! Of course you won't lose it, as long as you don't break your barrier" Hermione nodded, get more and more interested with the second.  
"How do I go about getting that? How do I ask for that without him thinking that I want sex too?" Ginny scratched her head and though  
"Hmm, the Christmas holidays are coming up... Am I right assuming that you're both staying at Hogwarts?" Hermione nodded  
"Nearly everyone will have gone home; you'll practically have the whole of Hogwarts to yourself. So just take him somewhere quite with no one around and tell him straight. Say exactly what you want and nothing else. Then let it happen"


	19. Chapter 19

**Warning: There may or may not be explicit content in this chapter, I haven't completely decided yet. We'll see when I get there (which I understand is no help at all). I feel a bit awkward writing sexual scenes, so if you want to skip over it, that's completely fine with me. Thank you.**

Chapter 19

Hermione

"Bye Hermione!" Ginny swept Hermione up in a massive hug. "Have a good Christmas. I did give you your Christmas present right?!" Hermione ushered the frantic redhead out of the portrait hole.  
"Yes, yes! I have everything, now go! You're late already, you don't want to miss the Hogwarts Express." Ginny grabbed her into final bone crushing hug, then bustled off.  
At the beginning of the year Hermione was going to go to The Burrow, but considering the circumstances, she didn't think it was wise. Ginny had put up a big fight but Hermione has been adamant she wouldn't go. "Please!" Ginny had begged "He's not your only friend in The Burrow, you haven't forgotten that I'm your friend too have you?" but no matter how much Ginny had begged and tried to guilt trip her, she still refused.  
Of course, Ron wasn't the only reason Hermione stayed at Hogwarts. She wouldn't give up a Christmas alone with Malfoy for anyone.  
Hermione took a deep breath; she left the Gryffindor tower and walked down to the entrance hall with the rest of the stragglers.  
She made her way out of the doors like everybody else, but instead of going out the gates, she took a turn and went to the Owlery. Pulling out parchment and a quill, she wrote:

**Draco,  
Meet me at 9'oclock outside the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy after dinner. There's something I want us to do.  
Hermione xx **

She strapped the letter to the leg of a haughty looking, snowy owl. As she watched the owl fly away, she wondered if she just made the best decision. Now that she sent the letter, there was no taking it back and she really had to go through with it. _No! I have no regrets. You want this and you know it, as soon as Ginny said it, you wanted it._  
Hermione made her way back to Hogwarts and to the tapestry of Barnabas the barmy. _You don't want to over prepare, but you should at least know where you're going_ she told herself. She paced up and down in front of the tapestry saying in her head _I need somewhere comfortable I need somewhere comfortable I need somewhere comfortable_, until a door appeared on the wall opposite the tapestry. She pushed it open. "This is perfect".

She spent the rest of the day in the common room, apart from Hermione only a few seventh years from Gryffindor stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas, and they spent the day in the library.  
During dinner she took a shower, and then headed down to meet Draco. She was only waiting a few minutes, when a familiar blonde head rounded the corner. He opened his mouth as he approached her, "Hermione, wha-"  
"Shh" she put a finger to his lips. _I need somewhere comfortable I need somewhere comfortable I need somewhere comfortable_. A door appeared in front of the couple. Draco whistled "I wonder what Umbridge would say about this" Hermione looked at him disapprovingly.  
"Are you trying to ruin the mood? Don't bring up that toad, and I have a bone to pick with you Mister! Why on earth did you join the 'inquisitorial squad'" Draco squirmed under her stare and looked guilty, but didn't reply.  
The room was lit by candles and a flickering fire. There were plush armchairs and sofas dotted around the room, and in the middle, a massive four poster bed. She turned to face Draco.  
"I'm going to tell you exactly what I want, ok?" Draco nodded. She slipped off her robe, leaving nothing to cover her body. "I want you to touch me. I want you to feel me and I want you to taste me. Nothing more". There was a silence and she heard his breath hitch in his throat. He closed the gap between them in one step and picked her up, kissing her softly and sweetly. She wrapped her bare legs around his waist and replied enthusiastically. He carried her over to the bed and laid her gently on the sheets. He positioned himself in between her legs, running his hand up and down her slender legs. He broke away, letting his mouth slowly make its way down her body. He sucked her neck, leaving a mark. He trailed his teeth over her breasts, but didn't stay for long. He carried on down, over her smooth stomach until he got to her pussy, where her hovered, hesitantly. With trembling hands, he placed his palms on her inner thighs. She gasped at his touch, her chest heaved. He crawled backwards; until his face was over her hips and put his head down to meet her vagina.  
_YES!_

**I'm really sorry if that scene was badly written, I don't know if it's just me being squeamish, but I couldn't carry on writing that scene, it was supposed go on for a bit longer. I'm sorry if it made you as yucky as I feel. Also, why aren't there any ****_nice_**** words for the vagina? I know it's weird, but I looked up for nicer words for vagina on Google (I hope nobody checks what I've been searching, or I'll have lots to explain). Anyway all the words were all horrible, although some were really funny, I know it's not conventional but I thought I'd share some with you because they made me laugh so much:**

· **Bearded Clam**  
· **Cooter**  
· **Cunny Obsolete**  
· **Front Bottom**  
· **Hoo-ha**  
· **Kebab**  
· **Love Box**  
· **Poontang**  
· **Pum-pum**  
· **Snapper**  
· **Squish Mitten**  
· **Sugar Walls**  
· **Vertical Smile**

**Well, that's all for today kids. Maybe I'll get better at writing sex scenes, but probably not. I tried to be mature, but I feel ridiculous. Sorry if you wanted some hot Dramione action, not today. Thanks anyway.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'd just like to apologise for not updating in ages, my head hasn't been in the right place and I guess I've had a few personal issues. Hopefully I'll get off my arse and finish this fic before I have another break down. Well, thanks anyway. Bye :) **

Chapter 20

Draco

_Holy fucking shit! Does that count as sex? Have I won the bet? I can't believe I just spent the night with _Hermione Granger_! I don't think any guy can say that they've done that. _"Mr Malfoy! Are you paying attention?" Professor Sprout called. Lots of heads turned to stare at him, and he scowled at them until they looked away again. He resumed his inner monologue. _This does mean I know the location that Potty and his pals have been gathering. This is a big piece of information that I have, and I'm pretty sure that Umbridge would do a lot to get it. And if father found out I was withholding information from her, I would be in _big _trouble!  
_The bell rang for lunch and he stood up slowly, packing his books into his bag. As he entered the library, he saw her. The sun was shining through the window, illuminating her golden brown hair and adding flecks of gold to her eyes. He felt something weird in his belly and he couldn't quite place it, it was like a feeling of sorrow, a dull ache in the pit of his stomach.  
The sun also illuminated the colossal pile of books stacked on the table in front of Hermione. He groaned. Yet another lunch time of sitting in silence, pouring over books.  
Hermione looked up as he approached, and a big yet nervous smile spread across her face. "Hi! Can you believe that OWLs are in two weeks? What am I going to do? I haven't put in enough revision. I know that the exams are spread over two weeks, but I don't think that's enough time to squeeze in revision between exams. And yes, I know I'm babbling as Harry and Ginny like to remind me constantly, but there's so much on my mind! Oh my god! How much revision time have I wasted right now?!" and with that she launched herself back in to aggressive revision, without another word to Draco. He gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek "Hey Hermione" he murmured, then plopped himself in a worn-out armchair across from the furiously writing girl and pulled out The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Hermione glanced up, and then stopped to look at him incredulously. "What are you doing?!" she cried "OWLs are in TWO WEEKS and you're reading fairy tales!" he rolled his eyes  
"First of all, I have no idea what fairy tales are. Secondly, I need a break. Teachers say that as well as revising, you should have some time to yourself" she shook her head, but didn't press the matter.

Hermione

The days slowly trickled away, and the OWLs loomed ever closer. And Hermione got slowly more frantic.

The pair sat at the top of the astronomy tower, Hermione had he head in Draco's lap and she was staring off into the distance with wide eyes. She was in shock, her first OWL was the next day and she couldn't even contemplate moving. Draco stroked her hair gently and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She let out a shaky breath, and then resumed her still, silent position.  
"Hey Her-" Draco started, but then was interrupted when she let out wail.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! What am I going to do?!" he sighed  
"You're going to get up tomorrow, eat a good breakfast, do some revision, then go to your exam. Everything will be completely fine and you're going to do amazingly well. And then you're going to do the same the day after and the day after that and you're going to pass all of your exams!" Hermione snorted derisively, but snuggled into Draco and sighed contentedly.  
She was overwhelmed by her affection for the blonde headed boy, and launched herself at him, crushing her mouth to his. Draco grinned through kisses "Where did that come from?" she just sighed and carried on.


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm sorry, this chapter is filler, I don't want to jump around a lot, so I'm trying to put something in to tell you where we are in the story. Thanks anyway so... :) **

Chapter 21

Draco

It was the weekend again, a whole week of OWLs had passed and the couple were back in the Astronomy Tower, Hermione's head on Draco's lap. He hated how everything anyone could talk about was the OWLs; even he himself couldn't talk about anything else.  
"What OWLs have you had so far?" he asked her. She groaned  
"Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Astronomy and Ancient Runes. I don't have many next week, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts and my last exam is History of Magic" Draco nodded slowly.  
"How're you holding up?"  
"Uhh..." Draco chuckled  
"I know how you feel" he sighed "I'm sorry, I know you probably don't want to talk about it. But how are things going with Weasley?" Hermione groaned.  
"He's still being an insufferable prat. Harry says he'll come round to the idea of us, but I don't want him to accept us just because he's my friend, I don't know what I want him to accept us for, just not that. I want him to accept you" Draco shook his head.  
"I don't think he's going to be ok with me any time soon, after all the things we've said to each other, we're never going to be friends" Hermione didn't reply, just looked up at the sky and watched the clouds float by.

Sunday was just a haze of revision and the library. She barely saw Draco all day, it was only at dinner when she saw him across the Great Hall, where he winked at her and made kissy faces. She looked up to see Ron staring at her disgusted.  
She passed Draco as she left. "You want to go up to the Astronomy Tower?" she shook her head at him.  
"We need to get a good night sleep" he nodded and walked off in the direction of the dungeons.

Draco

Draco hated the sick feeling in his stomach that came with exams. Hermione didn't help at all, all the way through the potions examination she was biting her lip nervously and it drove him crazy. How was he supposed to concentrate when she was standing there looking devastatingly gorgeous.


	22. Chapter 22

**I thought I'd blend my fanfiction with events from the actual Harry Potter books, I don't know if there's any copyright issues with this, but I won't be writing it word for word and I want to make it clear that I'm not passing off J. K. Rowling's work as my own. **

Chapter 22

Hermione

The sun glared through the window, blinding Hermione. She groaned. It was the last day of her OWLs. Wait... It was the last day of her OWLs! She jumped out of bed and threw on her clothes, just her History of Magic exam left!  
The world looked brighter, Filch looked prettier and her breakfast tasted better at the prospect of the OWLs being over. She had a History of Magic class before the actual exam, so that they had time to set up the desks. Hermione practically skipped to the lesson. But when the minutes were ticking by, her elation subsided and she was left in a panic. As she exam drew closer, her heart beat faster, until she couldn't concentrate on the book in front of her.  
Walking into the Great Hall was difficult for her. Her breaths came quick and fast and her vision blurred when her paper was placed on her desk. _Hermione! Snap out of it. Everything is going to be ok_ she told herself, but a doubtful little part of her didn't believe it.  
"You have one hour. You may start" Professor Flitwick called.  
The exam was a bit hazy for her, she knew that Harry had collapsed or something, but she couldn't worry about it until after. She knew the material; she just had to remember it.  
After the exam she ran around frantically trying to find Harry. _I wonder if he's ok... please let me him be ok! _She made her way down an empty corridor, and when she rounded the corner she was greeted by the sight of Pansy Parkinson marching towards her. Hermione expected the other girl to pass and just give her a dirty look. But Pansy stopped in front of her. Hermione scowled, she was not in the mood "What do you want Parkinson?" Pansy leered at her.  
"You think you're all that don't you Granger. Well let me tell you something, you're jack shit. Draco doesn't like you, as soon as he's got in your pants, you're history and he'll come crawling back to me"  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione snapped  
"The only reason that he's going anywhere near you, is because he got dared to. You're whole relationship is built on a bet!" Hermione's heart sunk.  
"You better be having me on Parkinson!" Pansy looked at her mockingly  
"Oh Granger, I wish I was. Crabbe bet Draco 100 galleons that he couldn't get in your nasty little undies by the end of the year" then Parkinson skipped off down the corridor looking particularly smug.  
Hermione lent against the wall, and then slid down to a crouch on the floor. _This can't be true! There has to be some kind of mistake_ she thought._ No, you know it's true, it would explain everything. It would explain why all of a sudden he decided that he didn't think she was disgusting, and why he so desperately tried to apologise, and why he wouldn't leave her alone, and why when she past a group of Slytherins they would laugh hysterically._ She got to her feet, big fat tears leaking from her eyes. She wiped them furiously, she was a strong, independent woman and she would not let that git hurt her! _I have to find Harry!_  
Running down the corridor, she collided with Ron.  
"Have you seen Harry?!" she asked hurriedly  
"I think he's by the Great Hall" there was a silent agreement between them that Harry was more important than their fight.  
They spotted Harry amongst a crowd of people and they pushed their way to him.  
"Come with me" Harry said urgently, then dragged them along the first-floor corridor and into an empty classroom. He turned towards the two confused students.  
"Voldemort's got Sirius"

Draco

_Ha ha! The exams are finally over! _He was walking down the corridor towards Professor Umbridge's office with Crabbe, Goyle and Warrington after being called there for some reason, probably just another silly inquisitorial squad issue.  
The she-weasel stepped in front of them "Corridor is closed" she spat, looking at them all with distain.  
"Yeah, some 3rd year let off a bad batch of Garrotting Gas" a dreamy Luna Lovegood added, looking particularly spaced out.  
"Well Umbridge sent for us, so get out our way" Warrington spat trying to move around the small girl  
"I said that the corridor is closed!" said Weasley venomously, and pushed him hard in the chest. Warrington stumbled back and turned a dark shade of puce.  
"That's it!" he bellowed "You're coming with us! You too!" he pointed at Lovegood.  
"Oi! Leave them alone!" came a timid voice from behind them, they turned around and Longbottom was standing there with his wand out nervously. Draco shook his head, half amused, half exasperated.  
"Looks like you're coming as well" Crabbe grunted, then grabbed hold of Neville and dragged him off, Warrington grabbed Ginny and Goyle grabbed Luna, Draco followed them silently. Weasley cast a look of pure hatred at Draco; he just ignored her and carried on walking. As they got closer they met more Slytherins, and they picked up he-weasel as well.  
Warrington knocked on Umbridge's door, then entered. The sight that met his eyes was not pretty. Hermione was pinned up against the wall beneath the massive Millicent Bullstrode; the quick look that she gave him was full of hurt.  
_Look at me! Please look at me! _Hermione refused to look him in the eye; she just kept staring at the ground. He wasn't paying attention, and he barely noticed when Snape entered the room. It wasn't until Hermione burst into tears, that he realised what they were saying. She started babbling about telling Umbridge the truth and trying to find Dumbledore.  
Before he knew it they were planning to leave, he couldn't let Hermione alone with the crazy woman! Who knows what she'd do, she was prepared to use the Cruciatus Curse earlier.  
"Professor!" Draco piped up "I think some of the Squad should come with you to look after –" but he was interrupted. _What am I going to do?!_ He watched as Hermione and Potter were led out of the office.  
Hermione looked at him desperately before the door snapped shut, leaving the room in silence.  
"Well this is awkward" Ron commented bitterly  
"Shut up!" Draco snarled, then stormed out of the office to see if he could find them. When he reached the end of the corridor, he heard a commotion, but didn't bother looking round.  
He didn't know where to look, he made his way to the room of requirement, but they were nowhere to be seen. He went down to the dungeons, but still nothing, they weren't near the staff room or Dumbledore's office. He ran out on to the grounds and saw the Weasley's backs recede into the Forbidden Forrest. _How did they get out of Umbridge's office?_ He sprinted after them, hoping that they'd lead him to Hermione.  
After a few minutes of running around blindly, he heard raised voices coming from a clearing.  
The six students were bickering, and Lovegood seemed to be perched on something that he couldn't see, she looked like she was floating in the air.  
"Hermione" he said. They all whipped around and stared at him surprised.  
"What do you want Malfoy?" she spat. He was shocked.  
"Well – I... I just wanted to see that you were safe" he said timidly. She frowned  
"I'm fine, you can go now"  
"What's wrong?" he asked, hurt.  
"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" she turned around and went back to fussing over something invisible.  
"Look, I know you're upset about me being on the Inqui-" she marched toward him and slapped him hard on the face. There was a silence and everybody looked at Hermione gobsmacked. Her face crumpled.  
"I don't care about Umbridge, I know what she's like, you were probably forced to join!" she started crying "It's the fact that you started dating me on a bet!" Draco's heart sunk  
"Oh, you know about that"  
"Yes I know!" she shrieked "I was happy! I thought that you actually liked me! Do you know how embarrassing it is?! The whole of Slytherin is laughing at me behind my back, including you! I don't know why I ever trusted you." She turned around and walked back to whatever she was doing.  
"It wasn't like that Hermione!" he cried "I mean, it was at the beginning, but then I really fell for you!"  
"I don't want to hear it Malfoy!" she called, then hoisted herself up onto the weird, invisible thing.  
"Hermione! It was just a dare!" he yelled, but she just floated away. _Shit! I've lost the bet!_

**So... what do you think? If you're wondering, this is the point where my story trickles back into J. K. Rowling's work, the six go off to the ministry, fight the death eaters and Draco loses the bet. Thanks for reading, reviewing and following. Bye :)**


End file.
